Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien
by elianna.cullen
Summary: OneShot. Bella Swan, una estudiante de college, decide averigüar por qué Edward Cullen, su atractivo vecino y el soltero más codiciado de la zona, toca en el piano melodías tan bellas y tan tristes a la vez, por qué el brillo de sus ojos esmeraldas se ha apagado.


**Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Aprovechando que tuve un break en la escuela, la cual me está matando, les traigo este one-shot. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien**

* * *

Edward Cullen solía tocar el piano todos los días, al atardecer. Desde que Bella se había mudado a Forks con su padre, hacía ya tres años, cada día, sin falta, su vecino abría las puertas del balcón y tocaba por una hora el piano. Y Bella, quien tenía una especie de crush en ese hombre joven, atractivo, siempre bien vestido, con una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios que se reflejaba en el brillo de sus ojos esmeraldas, y que tocaba el piano con semejante maestría, procuraba estar libre esa hora del día para simplemente sentarse en su cuarto o en la sala, y escuchar la música.

Bella sabía que era música de amor, que Edward Cullen tocaba esa música para la persona que él amaba, e inconscientemente detestaba a esa otra mujer, porque deseaba con todo su corazón que alguien —Edward— le tocara música de la manera que él lo hacía. Porque no era solo las piezas que escogía, sino la manera en que las interpretaba, siempre agregaba una nota de más, o algún arreglo que en las partituras no estaba, y que lejos de hacerla sonar mal, hacía que se escuchara más personal.

Ellos se conocían, es decir, se saludaban todas las mañanas, cuando Bella salía a subirse a su camioneta para ir a clases al community college en Port Angeles, donde estudiaba para conseguir su associate degree tras haber terminado la preparatoria, y Edward se subía a su automóvil para ir a downtown, donde tenía su despacho legal. A veces Edward venía en las tardes, a mirar algún partido de fútbol con Charlie, su padre, cuando éste terminaba su turno en la comisaría, y Edward terminaba quedándose a cenar, para deleite de Bella. Ella sabía que los domingos siempre iba a comer a la casa de sus padres, quienes vivían a las afueras del pueblo, y que cada dos meses iba a visitar a su hermana menor a New York, pues vivía allá con su esposo. Sin embargo, parecía que no había ninguna otra mujer en su vida. Bella jamás vio a una chica entrar en la casa de su vecino, no al menos cuando lo espiaba en las tardes, aunque a veces Edward llegaba con un par de amigos, hombres. En el pueblo se hablaba de cómo era una lástima que Edward, siendo tan atractivo, joven y exitoso, siguiera aún soltero. Algunos decían que tenía una relación a distancia con alguna chica de New York, alguna amiga de su hermana, y Bella coincidía con esta teoría.

Un día, cuando Bella abrió su ventana para escuchar la música del piano de Edward, ésta no se dejó escuchar. Atisbando por la ventana, esperando no ser descubierta, Bella lo vio sentado en el banco del piano, con las manos sobre las teclas, pero sin tocar. Tenía el rostro inclinado, parecía cansado. Después de media hora, Edward simplemente se levantó, cerró las puertas del balcón y apagó la luz. Al día siguiente tampoco tocó el piano. El tercer día, mientras Bella se debatía entre ponerse sus auriculares o ir a preguntarle a su vecino su estaba bien, el piano se escuchó. Sin embargo, no era más la música feliz y de amor que Bella estaba acostumbrada a escuchar, sino la misma música, pero con tonos tristes y de dolor. De inmediato Bella supo que algo había cambiado. Edward Cullen estaba sufriendo.

Los siguientes días, cuando Bella se encontraba con él en las mañanas, aunque él la saludaba con una sonrisa, el brillo de ésta no le llegaba a los ojos. Edward fue una vez a cenar, y aunque Bella le preparó el platillo que más le gustaba, no le pidió una segunda ración. Y la música, la música que Edward tocaba era cada vez más triste, tan triste que Bella empezó a dejarse vencer por ella y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sin ella esperarlo, mientras la escuchaba. Bella odiaba a la chica que le había roto el corazón a Edward Cullen, la detestaba por ser tan estúpida, tan idiota por haber dejado a un hombre tan perfecto, y deseaba poder tener unos pocos años más para que Edward no la viera solo como la hija de su vecino, sino como una mujer.

Una tarde, mientras sollozaba escuchando la música de Edward, Bella tuvo la idea de hornear galletas y así tener una excusa para ir a visitarlo. Tan pronto como estuvieron listas, colocó la mitad en un plato, se secó el rostro, se arregló un poco y se armó de valor para cruzar el jardín y tocar a la puerta de Edward Cullen. Él abrió la puerta, ya con ropa para dormir puesta, y la tristeza marcada en su rostro. Bella se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Hola Edward, buenas noches, espero no haberte interrumpido… —se disculpó.

—No, en lo absoluto —él abrió la puerta, y se hizo a un lado—. Pasa.

Se encaminaron a la cocina, ya que tras Edward preguntarle en qué podía ayudarla, recibió gustoso las galletas que Bella llevaba para él. Mientras Edward preparó un poco de chocolate caliente para él y para Bella, ella tomó asiento en uno de los bancos en la barra desayunadora y se dedicó a observar a Edward, encontrándolo más fascinante en su propia casa vestido con pijamas que en comedor de su casa, estando su padre presente. Esperando a que el chocolate estuviera listo, hablaron un poco acerca de Charlie y cómo había tomado la derrota de su equipo en el último partido, acerca de cómo iban las clases de Bella y de cómo estaba la hermana de Edward, a quien no había ido a visitar la semana pasada, como cabía de esperarse. Pero Bella pudo percibir algo en la voz de él, algo que la conmovía profundamente, que le rompía el corazón de la misma manera que la música que había escuchado horas antes.

Una vez que Edward llevó las tazas a la barra y tomó asiento, Bella no soportó más y tomó la mano de él entre las suyas. Cuando Edward alzó la vista, confundido, Bella lo miró fijamente.

—Edward, ¿estás bien?

Él no pudo más. Se sentó junto a ella, y lejos de soltar su mano, tomó las de Bella entre las suyas.

—No, no lo estoy, Bella.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Edward la miró por un momento, y Bella se sonrojó, sintiéndose avergonzada de ello—. Probablemente piensas que no soy más que una niña, pero te prometo que …

—No, no, por supuesto que no, Bella —negó él, con una sonrisa casi aflorando por sus labios, la cual fue rápidamente sustituida por la tristeza—, es solo que esto tal vez sea demasiado para ti.

—Aparentemente es demasiado para ti también, así que no te preocupes, hablar de las cosas es bueno, y resulta que yo soy una experta escuchando, así que si quieres hablar de ello, está bien. No me gusta verte así… —Bella sonrió tímidamente.

Edward soltó una de sus manos y la colocó en el hombro de Bella, apretándolo suavemente.

—Gracias, Bella.

Cada quien tomó su taza de chocolate caliente, y Edward comenzó a contarle que cuando estaba en college, conoció al amor de su vida, la persona con la que imaginaba poder casarse algún día. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se amaban, ella parecía tener ciertas reticencias a ser presentada a la familia de Edward y a presentarlo a su propia familia. Ella consiguió un muy buen empleo en New York y justo antes de que Edward aceptara un lugar en uno de los despachos de más prestigio ahí mismo, su madre enfermó y decidió regresar a Forks para ayudar a su padre y estar con ella. Al final terminó abriendo su propio despacho en el pueblo, y le iba bien, pues debido a su buena reputación, comenzó a recibir casos no solo en la zona, sino desde otros estados. Así que se quedó en Washington, y acordó con ella ir a visitarla cada cierto tiempo a New York, y que ella vendría a visitarlo a veces a Forks. Luego Alice, la hermana de Edward, se estableció en New York también, así que él ya tenía más de una razón para visitar la Gran Manzana. Todo marchó bien por años, hasta que un día ella llamó, y por teléfono terminó con él, diciéndole que en realidad ya estaba cansada de él, y que hacía tiempo había estado viendo a otra persona, alguien que sí cumplía sus expectativas en todos los aspectos. Le prohibió ir a buscarla en persona, llamarla al teléfono o contactarla por email. "Como si nunca hubiera existido", le dijo.

—Lo peor de todo es que yo jamás lo imaginé, pensé que todo iba bien… —terminó Edward, con los ojos húmedos, luchando por no dejar correr las lágrimas.

Bella le palmeó la espalda suavemente, y lo tomó de nuevo de la mano.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward, de verdad que sí. Lo que ella hizo fue horrible, y no lo digo solo porque seas mi amigo, sino porque eso no se le hace a nadie. Eso es tomar la confianza de alguien, destrozarla y botarla a la basura…

—Me duele lo que me hizo, Bella… pero la sigo queriendo. Por patético que suene, ella fue mi primera novia, y uno no olvida eso fácilmente.

—Sé que te duele, Edward, y a mí también… Si ella pudiera escuchar la música que tocas… —de pronto Bella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se calló, roja por completo y sabiendo que había hablado de más. Edward solo sonrió tristemente.

—Al menos alguien aprecia mi música… ella jamás lo hizo. Nunca quiso escuchar ninguna de mis canciones, ni siquiera las que escribí para ella.

Y Bella ya no pudo más. No podía creer que existiera una mujer más estúpida y maldita que esa arpía que vivía en New York. Al ver a Edward tan triste, y saber que la música que ella había escuchado por tres años no significaba nada para la persona a quien era dedicada, no soportó más, y la urgencia la ganó. En el movimiento más rápido que había hecho en su vida, se acercó a Edward, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y lo besó.

Por unos segundos, Edward le devolvió el beso, pero entonces algo pareció hacer click en la cabeza su cabeza y aterrorizado, se apartó de ella, yéndose hasta el otro extremo de la cocina. Bella, aún sin aliento, se puso casi púrpura de la pena y la vergüenza de ser rechazada por él.

—Yo… lo siento, E-edward… —balbuceó y se puso de pie, para irse. Sin embargo, Edward, ya un poco más tranquilo, la tomó de la mano.

—Espera, Bella… —y la condujo a la sala de estar, donde tomaron asiento, juntos. Edward no soltó su mano.

—Edward, lo siento, de verdad, no sé qué me pasó… —se quiso disculpar Bella, aunque en su interior sabía exactamente lo que había pasado.

—No, no te preocupes. La verdad es que desearía mucho poder corresponder a tu beso, y a mucho más, pero…

—¿Pero soy muy joven? —completó ella, sintiéndose estúpida.

—La edad no importaría, te lo prometo. Pienso que eres muy bella, inteligente, y si mi historia fuera otra, te hubiera invitado a salir desde hace mucho tiempo. Eres una de mis personas favoritas… —Edward alzó una mano, y le acarició delicadamente una de sus mejillas.

—¿Pero?

Edward suspiró. Sabía que tenía que revelar su secreto, el cual estaba seguro que estaría a salvo con ella. —Soy gay.

Bella se quedó de una pieza. "Edward, ¿GAY?", pensó, y de pronto todo tuvo sentido para ella. La ausencia de mujeres en su vida, los hombres que había visto llegar (siendo uno de ellos el maldito que le había roto el corazón a su querido vecino), esos viajes a New York sin falta, y el por qué no había ido esta última vez.

—Entonces, no es una "ella", es un "él."

—Así es —asintió Edward, y de una de las mesitas a los lados de los sofás, sacó una foto enmarcada en la que aparecían Edward y otro hombre, de la misma edad que él, de cabello negro y piel un poco bronceada. Podía parece que solo era la foto de dos amigos abrazándose, pero sabiendo la historia detrás, Bella pudo observar que se dirigían una sutil mirada de enamorados—. Él es Aro, y es italiano. Nos conocimos en una de las clases de Economía en college. Su familia no sabe acerca de sus preferencias, creo, por eso siempre me escondió de ellos.

—¿Tu familia sabe?

—Sí, y me apoyan bastante. Descubrí que lo era desde que tenía 16 años, y cuando se los confesé, lejos de darme la espalda, me apoyaron y me agradecieron que fuera sincero con ellos. Sin embargo, Forks es Forks, y preferimos que fuera un tema de discusión familiar, no del dominio público.

—Entiendo —se apresuró a contestar Bella.

—Lo sé, sé que no se lo dirás a nadie. Confío en ti, Bella. Es en serio lo que te dije hace unos momentos —Edward dejó la fotografía, y la tomó de las manos—. Creo que eres una chica excepcional, y si mis preferencias no fueran las que son, créeme que tú serías la chica para mí.

Bella se sonrojó. —Es bueno saber que Edward Cullen, el soltero más codiciado de la región, al menos eso es lo que la opinión pública piensa, me elegiría a mí.

—Mil veces… —Edward abrazó a Bella—. Muchas gracias, Bella. Por las galletas, por la compañía, y por permitirme hablar contigo acerca de esto. Mi pena se ha aligerado un poco.

—De nada, Edward. Ya verás que mejora. Créeme, uno siempre puede sobreponerse a un corazón roto, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Platicaron un poco más acerca de corazones rotos, y cuando Bella vio el reloj, supo que Charlie estaba por llegar y tenía que hacer la cena. Se despidió de Edward, y él la dejó ir no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

—…y Bella, no tienes por qué escuchar a escondidas en tu casa, eres bienvenida a escucharme tocar aquí mismo.

—Lo consideraré. Muchas gracias.

Esa noche Bella batalló para poder conciliar el sueño. El hombre en el que había tenido un crush por casi tres años resulta ser gay, y le confiesa que si no lo fuera, saldría con ella. Eso era tener mala suerte, mala suerte de verdad. Pero por otro lado, había ganado un muy buen amigo, algo que de verdad necesitaba. Entonces supo que había hecho lo correcto, Edward estaría ahí para ella, y ella lo estaría para él.

A partir de ese día, las visitas de Edward a la casa de Bella para cenar con ella y Charlie se hicieron más frecuentes, e incluso él los invitó a su casa. Bella solía ir casi todos los días a escuchar a Edward tocar el piano, sentada junto a él en el banco, y lloró de emoción cuando él tocó la canción que le había compuesto a ella. Empezaron a salir a cenar, a veces de compras, y Bella se volvió una visitante regular en la casa de los padres de Edward, quienes la adoraron de inmediato. Incluso llegó a acompañar a Edward en un par de ocasiones a New York cuando iba a visitar a su hermana, Alice. Fue un buen tiempo para ambos: él consiguió olvidar al hombre que le rompió el corazón, y ella ganó no solo el amigo que le faltaba, sino adquirió la confianza con los hombres que jamás había tenido.

Las personas, por supuesto, empezaron a hablar. Isabella Swan, la hija del sheriff Charlie Swan, estaba saliendo con el soltero de oro, Edward Cullen, quien le llevaba diez años de edad. Ellos se reían de esos rumores. Edward y Bella sabían exactamente qué pasaba, la familia de Edward lo sabía, y cuando Charlie les preguntó qué pasaba exactamente entre ellos, lo tranquilizaron asegurándole que solo eran amigos, y que nada malo o más serio pasaba entre ellos.

El tiempo pasó, y Bella finalmente terminó su associate degree, y fue aceptada en una universidad en New York, donde estudiaría Literatura Inglesa y Periodismo. Alice y su esposo la obligaron a aceptar que viviera con ellos, ya que el campus quedaba a diez minutos de su casa, y Charlie pensó que era lo mejor, quitándose así una preocupación menos acerca de su hija. Edward, por su parte, aceptó un puesto en la embajada americana en Londres. Sin embargo, a pesar de la distancia, ellos jamás perdieron contacto. Siempre estuvieron al alcance de una llamada, de un mensaje de texto o de un email. Edward pudo estar al pendiente de la vida universitaria de su pequeña amiga, y estuvo para ella cuando un patán de último año le rompió el corazón. Esa semana pidió permiso en el trabajo y llegó a visitarla de manera sorpresa, llevándole galletas tal y como ella lo había hecho años atrás, lo que Bella agradeció infinitamente.

Bella, por su parte, siempre estuvo al pendiente de su gran amigo Edward. En cuanto se graduó, tras visitar a Charlie en Forks, y a su madre en Florida, tomó sus maletas y se mudó a Inglaterra, con Edward, y logró obtener una internship en The Times. Para confort de Charlie, Edward se volvió un gran protector de Bella en lo que a hombres se refería, hasta que llegó el indicado para ella, un perfecto caballero al más puro estilo de Austen, que fue aprobado tanto por él como por ella.

Edward también encontró a alguien especial, un hombre francés un par de años mayor que él que también trabajaba en la embajada, pero francesa en su caso. Amaba ver a Edward tocar el piano, y en las primeras vacaciones que tuvieron lo llevó a Toulouse, Francia, para presentarlo a su familia. Edward a su vez lo presentó a sus seres queridos. La felicidad irradiaba de Edward cada vez que estaba con Jean-Luc, y Bella estaba sumamente feliz por su amigo.

Eventualmente las noticias acerca de Edward y sus preferencias llegaron a Forks, pero para ese entonces ya los Cullen vivían con Alice en New York, y Charlie respondía a los atrevidos que osaban preguntarle directamente, que a lo que él respectaba, Edward tenía más de caballero que muchos que conocía y se llamaban a sí mismos "machos."

* * *

**Bien, esta historia es algo diferente a las que usualmente escribiría. Sin embargo, sentí que debía hacerlo. La musa llegó y no me dejó hacer tarea de Cálculo; me dijo "Escribe", y lo hice.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
